


Honesty

by Hours_Gone_By



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: Set during The End. Cas has his reasons for letting Dean see what he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #18 at (the now defunct) deancas100 community: pills

Cas isn't lying when he tells Past Dean that the amphetamines are the perfect antidote to absinthe, or when he tells Past Dean that he's lost his grace, that he might as well bury himself in women and decadence. The bitterness and surrender in his voice aren't lies either.

Pure honesty is more useful to him right now than lies, anyway. Cas only has a short time to drive his point home to this Dean, to make him change this future. _His_ Dean is taking them to die.

It's all right, though.

Cas doesn't mind dying if it saves Castiel.


End file.
